


Technicalities

by Hannahslovelife



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anxiety Issues, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hacking, Humor, Introverted Reader, Killing, Romance, Slow Burn, Technology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahslovelife/pseuds/Hannahslovelife
Summary: A new recruit arrives to Teufort to join the RED team, but since the RED team administrator wants an edge against the BLU team she is hid away from the rest of her team living in their base but in a secure room that only she and Mrs. Pauling are allowed inside. She communicates with the team through a headset and does her work from her secure living area while her teammates are on the field. Of course the team is very curious to know more about their new team member and want to find out more information on her, one member particularly.This story will be a slowish build and eventually have smut





	1. The New Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first TF2 story I have written that isn't a one shot so I am pretty excited (also my first fanfiction that is written on this site, I have written some others on different sites), I was heavily debating with myself whether this should be a Medic or Spy story but when it came down to it for this particular story line I had, the spy became the best choice. Also just a note I am aware that TF2 takes place around the 1970's-ish but in this story it is set in modern day just to help out my character a bit, but the tf2 characters are still from the 70's but the same age cause they have invented technology to kind of stop them from aging yeah it's a bit complicated. I plan to write a few chapters a week and then maybe slow the pace to once a week after I get a good amount of chapters in. Please leave comments with any thoughts you have and enjoy the story! :)

You slowly made your way into Mann Co.'s building and went to the front desk telling them about your appointment with Miss Pauling. The woman told you to be seated and that she would arrive for you shortly. You thanked her and calmly sat down, your foot moving on its own out of nervousness. Your hacking hobby has gotten you in trouble in the past but now you are a little worried about your future. You had been dared by a friend to hack the huge company Mann Co. and you couldn't pass it up, of course you had gotten past their defenses quite easily and you were going to accept your win and back out quietly bragging to your friend. But a file tucked away in a secret heavily guarded folder caught your attention thus sealing your fate. You know what they say. Curiosity kills the cat. You found the file and looked through it seeing things about a place called Teufort and nine different men staying there, information about a rivalry between Blu and Red and.... People being killed but getting brought back to life?! Your head was swimming with a million different thoughts but one particular thing stuck in your head.

You were not supposed to see that. Almost too soon your computer started alerting you that they knew they had been hacked and you started scurrying to back out of the system, trying to leave no trace you were ever there but of course in your haste you were sloppy and that's what cost you. You shut down your computer hoping they hadn't pinned your location before you had shut down. You waited, your breath coming out in quick anxious puffs. You put your face in your hands a quick smile forming on your face, of course they hadn't caught you. But in that split second your phone rang, and your blood ran cold. You picked up your phone and the caller ID was unknown, that is never a good sign. 

You picked up your phone and with shaky hands answered the call, in fear for what would happen if you didn't. As soon as you answered the call a woman started speaking and you could tell she was an older woman "So Ms.(Y/L/N) it seems you decided to snoop into places you don't belong."

"How do you know my name." I responded while trying to sound like I wasn't on the verge of a panic attack. A deep chuckle comes from the woman on the other line "Well I would hope we could figure out who hacked into our system, and it seems we have. Here are your options Ms.(Y/L/N) you only have two so listen carefully, since you have seen some of our most confidential files you can either work for us or never be heard from again."

You almost drop the phone and your eyes went wider than seemed possible and words have trouble forming in your mouth. "I-I'll work for you!" You manage to spit out. You can sense the woman smiling though the phone and she responds, "As I thought, that option is much better than death in my opinion. Come to the Mann Co. building at eight am sharp this Tuesday, please don't be late my assistant relies on punctuality. Oh and dear, tell anyone about this job and that person and you won't live to tell anyone else."

The line cuts out and You sit there in shock. Okay... That was terrifying but in a way it feels vaguely like most famous hackers stories, being caught and having to then work for the government instead of going to prison, in a strange way you feel like you've made it. But instead of working for the government you'll be working for Mann Co. You suppose the information you found was too sensitive to just hand you over to the cops. You still sit there thinking about everything that just happened trying to take it in when your phone rings again. You look over and its your friend. You pick up the phone, "So?? How'd it go, were you able to hack into one of the most secure companies in the United States?!" You sit back thinking about the threat that was made and you swallow your pride wanting to save their life and your own. "N-no actually I couldn't get past their firewalls, I guess its one of the most secure companies for a reason." You talk with them for a bit until you decide to get some sleep and say goodbye to your friend. 

As you lay in your one room apartment you smile laughing to yourself a bit wondering how crazy this all seemed.

You snap out of your thoughts as you are sitting in Mann Co.'s building and a woman in a purple dress carrying a crap ton of paperwork comes over to you. She pushes her glasses up and swipes some loose hair out of her face "Ms.(Y/L/N)?" She asks looking at you. You nod standing up and going to her "Okay follow me to my office, we have quite a bit to discuss." You follow her smiling and thinking to yourself 'she sure seems like a busy body.' You look around the huge building where there are probably a couple hundred people working.

You think to yourself 'I guess it won't be too bad working here, the building is nice and by the size of the company they probably pay well.' You come to her office and step inside, she gestures to the chair for you to sit and you do. She sets all the papers down on her desk trying to make it stay up right. She pulls a folder out of the stack and takes a seat. She gazes over the folder and it's content inside and then looks up at you. "So, Ms.(Y/L/N) it seems as if you will be using your talents to work for us now." To which you reply "I suppose so given the circumstances." She nods "Okay to start this discussion you found a file while hacking our system that only a handful of people know about. You will be working for us but you will also won't be working for us. Since this is of the utmost secrecy your work will be as well, the less you know the better. Now those men you read about in the file, you will be part of their team." you try to take in all the information she is giving you, part of their team okay. But what the hell would you even be doing.. "So Miss Pauling i'll be part of their team doing what exactly?"

"Well.. You would be assisting them with their jobs and gaining information for us about the rivaling team and of course you will be moving to New Mexico and living in the base we have there, but you will not be allowed to interact with the other members face to face, we are setting up a headset communicator for you and the team but since we are trying to have a leg up on the Blu's you can't be seen by anyone." 

you look at her mouth open a bit and reply "Wait wait, so I'm going to have to move to New Mexico!? That's like seven states away from my family! How will I see them after I move? And also what you are saying is I'm going to be stuck in a room not able to leave while I work? I can't even go outside? And.. wait this doesn't sound half bad." She just looks at me and goes on "Okay now for pay we are starting you at seven hundred thousand a year-" You weren’t drinking anything but you know if you were and you heard that amount of money and pay in the same sentence you would have probably spit your entire drink on her.

"H-How much!?S-s-starting at??" You sputter like an insane person and she just nods at you and replies "Yes that's actually lower than most of the mercenaries are getting paid right now but they have been doing this for a while and are out in the field in constant danger whereas you won't be in the field, and other factors as well but that's the basis of it. Okay so pack whatever clothing you need I have booked a flight for us tomorrow morning at seven am since I'm the only one along with the administrator who are allowed to know who you are and what you look like I'll be escorting you to the base and introducing you to the team." 

"Oh wow tomorrow okay.. I guess I should get going if that's all so I can start packing." You say to her and she nods "Yes that should be all, actually wait sign this contract first." You look at the contract and skim over it, 'yep okay crazy amount of money they are going to pay me... hm I should probably get a Swiss bank account for that and save most of it, send some home to my parents as well to help them out since I noticed they have been struggling a little bit with money lately.' You see the length the contract lasts, holy shit eight years? Dear God I hope you don't hate this job. You take a pen from her desk and sign the contract praying that you won't want to kill myself for eight years, I mean god damn this will probably be the longest thing you have ever committed to probably ever, since you’re not married yet and won't get to be for another eight years since you probably won't meet anyone while you’re locked up doing my job. 

"So, how will I get food and water there? Since I'm ya know being locked up the whole time." You ask her and she responds with "Well it's not just a room, I mean it has a kitchen and a bathroom for you, pretty much everything you need there and it's already furnished and stocked with food and water awaiting your arrival. Each week a shipment of new food and bottled water arrives for the team but since you can't come out and get it you get your shipment from a drone that will land on your roof, simply open the locked hatch, you'll see it, and grab the packages for you, if you need anything specific just shoot me an email I'll see what I can do but anything out of the normal items will come out of your pay unless it's job related then you can request it and see if the administrator approves." 

"Uh wow okay that pretty much explained everything thank you, so I guess I'll go now to pack since we leave... tomorrow.." You sigh and thank her, you leave her office while trying to process everything which is hard because a shit ton of information was just thrown at me and a girl can only take so much. As you get home you grab a suit case and pack sleeping wear, a casual outfit and some other necessities. You find it hard to sleep that night because you can't stop thinking about how suddenly your life changed and the fact that you’re fucking moving to New Mexico in the morning. All because you hacked into some fucking companies records for a dare. You shake your head and laugh eventually turning into a groan as you turn over in bed trying to at least get some sleep before your flight in the morning. 

You wake up and call a taxi to take you to the airport with your things. You walk into the airport looking around trying to find Miss Pauling, you spot her and anxiously walk over to her. She doesn't notice you as she’s engrossed in her phone typing very fast her eyes scrunched together. You poke her shoulder a bit "Hello again, our flight leaves in like thirty minutes by the way." 

"Oh hm yes don't worry I know where to go just follow me." You pick up your suitcase and follow her as she walks with her face still eyeing her phone as she walks.

You board the plane and you speak up "Why don't you have any stuff, are you not staying?" She shakes her head as she turns her phone off because the plane is about to take off "Oh no no, as soon as I sneak you in and introduce you while you are getting settled I'll be out of there off on another assignment."

"Wow are you usually this busy?" You say trying to keep the conversation going. She chuckles a bit at that "Ah, uh I'm usually busier, today is a pretty slow day. Also how used to seeing people getting killed are you?" You blank at the sudden turn of conversation topic "U-um, I mean I'm not that bothered by gore I guess if that's what you mean, I've seen some pretty gross ass horror movies but I have a strong stomach." 

She nods "Well the strong stomach is good cause pretty much your team members job is to kill and be killed so since you are monitoring them in a way during their matches, you are going to have to get used to seeing them get killed, but don't worry they get brought right back. It's just a lot of times really messy and some people struggle seeing that kind of stuff." You really don't think you know what you got yourself into at this point, and the way she says it all so casually, damn this girl has seen some shit. 

Thankfully the plane ride is only about two hours and as soon as we land and you grab your stuff we are off in a car that was parked out front waiting for us. Miss Pauling drives through the main city until eventually you are out in literal butt fuck nowhere. She drives for miles. M.I.L.E.S. You check your phone and it has been 3 hours since you have last seen almost anything. Eventually you both drive up to this rock infested area, also its now around eight PM and really dark. She gets out of the car and checks around until she seems content that she found the right spot, gets back in and drives right into the side of a big rock, except the part of the rock we drove through was a cloth sheet. You wonder how easily that's found in the day time... But I guess no one is out here to find it anyways.

You both get out of the car and she puts her finger to her lips to tell you to be quiet and you do, following her over to the side of the building while trying to stay quiet where it seems an extension was built on and you guess that's where you’re staying. She walks over to it and presses a button on the side of a door which reveals a hand-print pad. She presses her hand on the cool metal surface and the door lock clicks open. She motions for you to follow her in. As you both get inside you take a second to look around and are actually impressed. "Wow.. This place is nice, you know ya'll are lucky I'm an introvert and don't mind spending all my time by myself or I might have gone crazy, but I can live with this." Your eyes finally stop on a desk and your eyes go wide "Holy shit." You walk over to it and see the most expensive desktop setup you have probably ever laid eyes on. This is a hackers heaven, you run your hands over the surface and ask “So wait this is what I’ll be using for my work?” She nods “Yes, we want you to have the best available to you so you can do your work efficiently” you just dumbly nod still staring in awe at the amazing technology at your disposal. 

She steps around the room as well "Hm, yes this is your living space, as you can see the kitchen is there- ah I'm sure you will find you way around it's not that big.. I'm on a tight schedule." You look at her "Do you ever even have time to sleep?" She glances at me "Uhm sometimes." She keeps it simple at least. You shrug "So how am I supposed to even talk to the other people here." She walks over to me and takes out a case from her pocket which when she opens it reveals a simple small earpiece. Ah, so that's how. She hands it to me and You put it in your ear. "If you want to contact a team member tap once and say their assigned names which you will learn, if someone is trying to contact you, you will hear a beeping in your ear, simply press twice to answer and once to reject. It is important for you to keep it in your ear at all times even at night in case of emergencies." You fit the device into your ear and thankfully it doesn't feel too annoying. 

"So I have to get going but tomorrow I'm going to introduce you to the team over a video conference since I can't be here but don't worry you just stay put and say hello through the ear piece and also there is a confidentiality agreement between everyone here, you don't have to tell your background and they don't have to tell you theirs. Also I’m just going to say it again even though your hand-print is in the system to be able to enter and exist this living area, don't. It is important for pretty much no one to know who you are or what you look like because anything can happen and our enemies could always be lurking. Okay I think that's it..Oh yeah and don't drink the tap water only drink the bottled water because you will one hundred percent get lead poisoning. Okay see you on the video call tomorrow get some sleep, bye now." She says as she unlocks the backdoor with her hand and exists. Leaving you to stand there trying to soak up the information. 'Okay, okay I think I can do this' whew new job jitters I guess. You unpack your stuff and plop into the bed exhausted. You fall asleep thinking about everything that had happened to you in just a few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, I hope this wasn't too terrible. I'm just starting out so hopefully it will get better as time goes on! This first chapter is kind of just introducing the story so there isn't much interaction with the main characters but there will be for sure in chapter 2 which should be up sometime tomorrow! the romance will occur its just gonna take some building up, I hate rushing into things. Thanks for reading so far even if it's a bit long!  
> Also does anyone even really read notes? Honestly I usually don't lmao but I'm writing some anyways just in case.


	2. Introductions are always hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get introduced to the new team and try to get acquainted the best you can through being stuck in a room and only able to communicate through a headset, while some members express their suspicions of the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright chapter 2, hopefully I'll put chapter 3 up sometime this week as well but enjoy the new chapter!
> 
> A new thing all the readers thoughts are italicized now instead of using '...'
> 
> Also I wanted to write the character's with accents like I have seen other authors I do like instead of 'the' i would write 'zee' I even did research into how to write different accents but I think I'm just going to stick to writing normally and slip in a few native words for each person instead, I would hate to mess something up and come off as insensitive.
> 
> Also warning ish, this chapter goes into anxiety issues and medication

As you wake up the next morning you check the clock and find that it's seven AM. You hear a beeping in your ear and figure a call is coming in, you click once to answer the call and give a "Hello?"

"Ah, (Y/N) good morning it's Pauling here I'm just about to start the video conference if you will stay on the call, you can also hop on your computer and access the security monitors so you can see them while talking if want to."

You follow her suggestion and get out of bed lazily and walk to the monitor and boot up the computer. You feel anxious because you are about to meet nine professionally trained mercenaries, only over an earpiece but its still nerve wracking.. I mean what will they think of you?

What if they get mad because you aren't out in the field risking your life like they have to?

What if they hate your voice and can't stand having to listen to you?

Your anxieties bubble up in your stomach and suddenly your palms start getting slick with sweat. Your mind is running a mile a minute but you pull up the cameras on the computer and hear Miss Pauling's voice in your ear and realize she is talking to the men via a webcam on a screen in the main sitting room.

"... She is here to help us gain intelligence on the other team in a more modernized way, obviously your jobs won't be in danger you are still the main part of the operation she is just here to try and get her hands on any important computerized information that could be valuable to us and the team." All the men and standing and listening to Miss Pauling when suddenly one man... or should you say younger man speaks up in a thick accent that you think is probably from Boston "So Miss Pauling we finally have a girl on the team and we can't even see her? I mean not that anyone could be better than you Miss Pauling I'm just saying." She doesn't seem to take in the last part more responding to the first.

"Well Scout it's for her safety mostly and we also want an upper hand on the Blu team so the longer she goes unnoticed the better it is for us and her to get her hands on important information."

The team all seem to acknowledge understand what shes saying which you take as a good sign at least, but they all still seem wary which is understandable since they have all known and come to trust each over the course of many years while you are a stranger to them who they can't even meet in person.

"Miss Pauling! How can we be sure she isn't a spy for the enemy team! Spies can be anywhere the dirty bastards! She could be tricking us all!" This man has a military hat on and sounds a bit paranoid but you suppose he has a right to be, -you also notice a man standing near the back with a mask on smoking a cigarette roll his eyes at the comment about dirty spies-

Miss Pauling sighs but shows restraint and answers him diligently "trust me Soldier we have thoroughly checked to make sure she isn't a spy, I investigated it myself." Soldier seems to be content at her words, showing how much trust they have in this woman and you hope they can come to trust you like that one day, but obviously getting trained killers to trust you will be a tough task.

The most likely way to gain their trust is through action rather than words or things they could easily deem empty promises, but actions will be a little hard considering you can't leave your living area.

While thinking about it you notice the man in the mask turn his head and stare into the security camera your eyes widen. He can't know your watching through it can he... He smirks a bit before turning his head back to the screen Miss Pauling is on and your stomach does a flip. You exhale, _no no.. he probably doesn't know he just.. made an assumption.. that happened to be right but that's not the point._ You find yourself intrigued yet intimidated by this man after his action that you might add no one else even noticed he did.

"Okay anyone have any other questions?" Miss Pauling asks the group and the man in the mask speaks up this time "Yes, is she going to introduce herself or watch us through that security camera the whole time without saying anything." Your whole face goes red after he in a way exposed your action to the whole group which isn't really helping your creds here and you mentally slap yourself thinking how creepy you seem now. You also note how deep and rich his voice sounds not even including the French accent, his voice is definitely one you could get used to hearing through your head piece, if he ever read an book and recorded himself and sold it he would make stacks of money for sure.

"Uhm, yes go ahead.. actually I don't want to use your real name so you should probably figure out a code name for yourself, also there should be a button next to a speaker on your desk which while presses allows you to talk to the whole room" Miss Pauling says inviting you to introduce yourself.

You clear your throat before pressing the button as everyone waits for you to speak, you clench your nails down on your hands a little too hard which will probably leave marks for later, trying not to sound as anxious as you were "W-well um hello everyone I'm not really sure what to say, I guess for a code name you can call me... Tech is fine and fits I suppose I'm not very good at picking names. Um if you ever need to speak with me just tap your ear piece twice and it should alert me you are calling, I hope I am able to do my job well... And I'm sorry for spying I just am trying to get used to faces since I can't actually see them in person, uh that's pretty much it." You say over the speaker while trying not to make a fool of yourself in the process.

Miss Pauling nods "Okay that's it guys if you have any other thoughts or questions about Tech just ask her yourself, I'm gonna be pretty busy for the next few uh...Months probably." They all wave as the exits the screen and Soldier is yelling an extra loud goodbye to Miss Pauling. You guess he talks like that all the time, you just hope he won't shout directly into your ear.

Since you didn't get to hear everyone you pull up their files on the computer and look at their picture and code name trying to get yourself to memorize the nine men which actually isn't that hard since their jobs match their code name it makes it easier. You know you could just call them and ask them each about who they are and that you are interested in getting to know them better since they are your teammates but you find yourself shaking from anxiety just thinking about it.

You have always had trouble with meeting new people this time more particularly since they are trained killers who are all older than you.

Ever since you were little you have had this problem, eventually growing up and maturing you could finally name it as an anxiety disorder, since growing up just made the issues worse. Simple things like going into stores where you had the potentially of running into someone you knew had you shaking. It could be crippling. Eventually you decided to seek help and get medication for it. You take a pill once in the morning and once at night, even though you take medication you still usually feel that familiar weight on your chest which you have gotten so used to -yet never really used to- over the years. 

Sometimes it could be easier if the people you had to interact with were your age or you felt like you could outsmart them but around these men the majority were older, except scout, and probably smarter than you as well. This was going to take some getting used to, both for you and the rest of them.

* * *

Meanwhile the group of mercenaries are sitting together discussing their new mystery team member. 

"So do you really by the whole 'she is here to get information from the other team like us' bit or is she just here to watch us, I mean it kind of sounds like a load of bull we are doing fine without any weird hacking stuff. I mean we can't even see her maybe they think one of us might go after her if we think she knows something." The Scout mouths off

"Scout you should mind your tongue the Mädchen could still be listening." Medic scolds, but the scout waves him off

The Spy speaks up "Oui, She could but most likely she stopped after Miss Pauling left since she sounded a bit embarrassed from me announcing what she was doing, there is of course still a fifty percent chance she is watching and listening but I would place a bet that she is not."

Heavy shifts a bit in his seat "We should not be talking behind little girls back da? It is rude and we should give her chance, trust is important for team."

Sniper tips up the brim of his hat and responds "Yeah but the sheila just arrived we can't exactly trust her blindly." he says while shrugging a bit before sitting back in his chair and propping his feet up.

"Now I don't anyone excepts us to trust her right off the bat, but I agree with heavy, we should give her a chance, we learned to trust each other and i'm sure we will come to trust her as well." Engineer says as he is usually a voice of reason of the group of killers.

Everyone nods and eventually disperses, going back to what they were doing before the introduction to their new teammate. But the Spy slinks off into the darkness, unknown to most he is determined to know more about this new girl.

* * *

You sit back in your chair still reading the files of the nine men trying to gain a better understanding of who they were, but most of the information was redacted which considering the whole confidentiality thing makes sense.

You rub your temples getting that familiar itch that makes you think- no, know they are talking about you. You sigh, it is understandable _I mean who wouldn't talk about a new person living in the same building as them?_ You shake the idea of checking the security camera and listening to them because you don't want to get caught and embarrassed again. 

In their files some of their information was shown like their date of birth, where they were born, and their abilities and weapons they use, but there were only two people who had almost no information, one was the Pyro and the other was of course the Spy, there was almost no information on him. _Hm I guess I'll just have to dig deeper, I mean I already know hes French, so that's something, not much but something._

You look up at the ceiling and spin around in your chair a bit, trying to think of something to do and you notice the roof hatch, guess that's where the weekly supplies come in like Pauling said, hm good to know. 

You get out of your desk chair and walk over to your kitchen area, your fingers drag over the cold material that made the counter and you notice how clean it is, _they must have just built this before I came here..._

You peak into the fridge looking at what you had for the week... hmm a gallon of milk, plenty of bottled water which is good, given the whole you drink the tap water you get lead poisoning thing, a carton of eggs, some butter, lots more basic things like ground beef and some hot dogs. This is probably more than you have had in your fridge at one time like- ever. 

You make yourself some lunch and then when thinking about it decide maybe an action you could take would be to bake them some cookies, weird but maybe they might appreciate it who knows, you just wanna do something nice.

You set to work and end up -after taste testing a few- admiring your work.

You wrap them up and store them for you to put out in the kitchen later when everyone is asleep. 

You set an alarm for around 2AM and then go about doing other things like unpacking until it gets late enough to fall asleep. 

You alarm wakes you up and you instantly regret your idea, you scoff a bit and think about how much easier it could be if only you could live normally and actually be seen by your co-workers.

You shake it off and get up grabbing a hoodie to put on since you forgot how cold it can get in the desert at night. You grab a pen and paper quickly writing a note and taping it to the plate of wrapped cookies.

You scan your hand secretly praying you can sneak around without anyone being awake or hearing you and you hope you won't get fired for this one thing, that kind of pay will never be available to you again if you lose this job.

You walk out of your room and into a hallway, you mentally swear at yourself for not memorizing the map of this place. You wander around trying not to make any noise until you finally make it to the main living area. You sneak over to the bar and place the cookies in the middle of it smiling to yourself. You quietly leave the way you came and make your way back to your room, slipping inside and securely locking the door back behind you.

You smile and do a small dance of triumph upon not getting caught on your first sneak out. You feel good and slip back in bed almost immediately passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay first sneak out successful! and for cookies none the less, and I know some people might think spy might have been watching her while being invisible but not this time! It will happen eventually but hes not that interested in her to be waiting up at night to see if she sneaks out.


	3. Boredom leads to sneaking around

You wake up and stretch your body, it's a nice Sunday for relaxing. You pretty much have the whole day to yourself anyways, or pretty much everyday. You sit up and rub your eyes trying to think of what to do for the day, you figure you should probably eat breakfast first.

You rummage around in the cabinets for a pan and put it on the stove, you set the heat to medium and grab the carton of eggs from the fridge. You find the salt and pepper and set to work making yourself a yummy breakfast.

You look at a schedule type of thing that was hanging up on the fridge and it wasn't very informing but what you got from it was the mercenaries have Saturdays and Sundays off and they fight Monday through Friday, thankfully it's just one match per day.

You finish making your breakfast and grab and bottle of water from the fridge, taking a sip and enjoying your breakfast. This is actually pretty nice, I mean I have everything I need to live and I don't really have to interact with anyone besides talking to them, this is kind of a dream job. You think about it, the money is great and you get to do what you love doing occasionally getting to watch some pretty attractive men through security cameras. Obviously there were none in their rooms or the showers, but you would never try and watch them there anyways....Duh, you weren't a pervert.

The men wake up and all start to make their way to the kitchen for breakfast, the first one up is Soldier who likes to wake up on an early schedule to get in some training everyday.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS." Soldier screams which alerts almost everyone because of his loud voice that carries throughout the whole building.

"Yo why you have to be so frikin' loud man, it's Sunday which means we can sleep in you dingbat." Scout wanders in rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looking at Soldier, his eyes catching on what Soldier was screaming about, to which he perks up a bit "Oh shit cookies! Sweet, where'd these come from." He says immediately picking one up to eat before Soldier slaps it out of his hand.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT THOSE COULD BE POISONED SON" Soldier screams at Scout, to which Scout plugs his ears, flinching "Alright, alright man you don't have to scream right in my face I can hear you."

More of the mercs start to wander in woken up from the commotion, "What in the bloody hell do you have tah be so loud for in the morning." Demoman speaks up as he wanders over to the couch and plops down.

"Who made cookies last night?" Scout asks the room to which everyone just looks around shrugging, it seems like no one did.

"I KNOW WHO MADE THEM" Soldier speaks up, "Well why didn't you day so?" Scout asks "I DID NOT THINK IT WAS IMPORTANT" Scout rolls his eyes as Soldier takes a note out of his pocket.

"I AM SORRY FOR WATCHING YOU ALL ON THE SECURITY CAMERA BEFORE INTRODUCING MYSELF, I HOPE THESE COOKIES I MADE CAN MAKE UP FOR MY SPYING. IT IS SIGNED BY TECH." Soldier explains to everyone.

"Well then these aren't poisoned Soldier you didn't have to slap my hand from me eating one, shes our teammate."

"YES BUT WE DO NOT KNOW HER THIS COULD BE A TRICK FROM THE ENEMY ANYWAYS AND NOT EVEN BE FROM HER."

Everyone rolls their eyes at his comment "Yeah well I really doubt that" Scout says

"Well who better to test if they are poisoned than ze Scout, oui?" Spy says taking a long draw from his cigarette. "Oh shut it Spy." Scout says in retaliation but still takes another cookie from the plate and takes a bite.

Everyone watches and suddenly Scout starts to make weird noises and fall over holding his stomach. Everyone stands up in shock but Scout jumps back up and begins to laugh "I really got you guys wow, nah these taste great, I like her more already" He says still laughing and wiping tears from his eyes.

Some others walk over and grab a cookie to try, "You know I don't think any of us really minded her watching through the camera but shes trying anyways which is mighty fine of her." Engineer speaks up as he eats one of the cookies. His comment causes scattered nods around the room as the men munch on the cookies, which they all liked.

"Yeah you know you didn't have to call her out like that Spy, you made her feel bad." Scout says while looking at the Frenchman, to which he shrugs still smoking "She is new, it is just, what you call 'playful hazing'." Everyone goes back to what they were doing, some wandering back to their rooms or just sitting and enjoying the main living area.

You sit enjoying your breakfast but jump a little when you hear shouting, I wonder if that's a normal thing around here.. You finish your breakfast and put it in the sink to wash later. You go and sit down in your chair, you figure you might as well hear what the shouting is about. As you pull up the camera and put your headset on to listen it you hear the Engineer and Scout's comments.

It makes you smile knowing they liked your cookies and that they weren't really offended by what you did either. Maybe they are starting to warm up to you even if they can't see you, and that makes you feel a bit better.

You are still most curious about one particular man on this team, the Spy, you just can't shake him from your mind, the way he looks just standing there not giving a shit and he just reeks knowledge, he walks like he knows more than everyone in this room. And he probably does.

You pull up his file again, there is still almost no information on him and the information that is available probably isn't actually true, I mean what good spy actually puts real information about themselves anywhere, only incompetent ones would dare.

You look at his skills and abilities again, like can he really turn invisible... He could be anywhere and you wouldn't know it. He could be next to you right now, or he could look like anyone he wants. It's actually quite scary.

Well you aren't a professional hacker for nothing, your new goal is to find information on him just to pass the time, and as your own little personal task, I mean he's probably looking for information on you anyways, if he is going to have shit on you, you are going to have shit on him, you don't plan on being unprepared.

You also know there is an enemy team, you know they aren't aware of you, yet. If they find out what if they come after you... You have nothing to protect yourself with. Well okay that can be taken care of. You pull up an email and email Miss Pauling about getting a pistol just in case of emergencies. She writes back about thirty minutes later telling you that it will be coming with your next week shipment of items.

You nod thinking to yourself that it's good that's taken care of, even if you haven't shot a gun in a long ass time but hopefully you can at least do some damage if the time ever comes where you have to protect yourself.

You walk around your room thinking to yourself. _Damn, I like it here but shit, it can get hella boring being stuck in this room, I mean there is only so much I can do._

So you choose to browse the web, mostly watching YouTube videos and reading random articles while listening to music.

Soon you find it's about midnight and you figure you could use a drink, but there is no alcohol in your room. _Hmm I know Demoman drinks a lot, I bet there is some in the kitchen..._

You think back a forth about sneaking out again, you are bored and like to take risks, anddd most people are probably asleep since there is a fight tomorrow morning so you figure you are probably in the clear, first you check the cameras to see if anyone is out in the halls or the living room area, and no one ~~that you can see~~ is. You you slowly sneak out of your room.

You know where you are going better since this isn't your first sneak out and head to the kitchen. Suddenly the hairs on your neck stand up, it feels like someone is behind you so you whip around, but no one is there. You sigh in relief, must just be your nerves making you paranoid..You hope.

You reach the kitchen and open all the cabinets and finally find something labeled 'scrumpy' and you take a sniff, it smells delicious, cinnamon-y, and fruity with the undertones of alcohol. You swipe the bottle leaving a small note with a 'thanks i'll pay you back ;)' and you turn around and head back to your room still making sure no one is around.

The whole time you felt as if someone was watching you but, you never saw anyone. You must just be paranoid, right? You stay up till around 3AM sipping on the drink, and making sure to ask Demoman where he gets it from.

* * *

The Spy looks at his clocks and notices it is around midnight and he should probably be going to sleep. As he gets ready and lays down in his bed he hears a noise. You slowly opens his door and shuts it behind him. He turns invisible as a precaution and walks around the base trying to find the source of the noise. 

He is walking along the corridor when he sees someone, but he doesn't recognize them. Suddenly he sees they are female and smirks, _Well well, looks like I've seen our lovely new teammate, she isn't supposed to be out here.. I wonder what she's doing._ He follows her around and he stops in his tracks when she whips around, he notes she has good senses and keeps following her at a safe distance. 

He has to suppress a chuckle when he sees what she came here for, she could always just ask for some of his wine if she needed alcohol instead of swiping that Scot's drink.

He follows her back to her room, analyzing her and taking in her movements. _Hm, she isn't unattractive._ He chuckles at his own comment internally and he sees the handpad come up which she scans it and enters her room. 

He hums quietly to himself, taking in the new information and the fact that he has now seen her, which means it's easier to find her identity and gather information on her.

He makes his way back to his room and prepares for tomorrows fight, it is routine anyways. Thoughts of this girl drift through his mind as he falls asleep in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whewww, looks like ya'll got caught, but I mean hes invisible you couldn't tell. Butt it also means you don't know he saw you either. Gotta be careful when sneaking around! Haha anyways, sorry for taking so long to update, enjoy and please leave a review! I appreciate all feedback :)
> 
> Also note I'm starting school soon so I'll probably only be able to update once a week, and I'll try my best to stay on top of the story!


End file.
